User talk:Crimsonnavy
These are my archives, please refrain from editing them. August - December (2010) | January-February (2011) | March (2011) Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 : ---- Sysop :Arceus The God of Pokemon is right. We will guard the wiki good :). Also check for new messages in your archive. You haven't answered them yet. Can me and Arceus The God of Pokemon gain sysop rights on May 1st? Charitwo promoted users that were on this wiki for only a month. I am editing to help the wiki, not for begging for sysop powers. Really 100% honest. Rabbit Lover 04:54, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, but can it be May 1st? I mainly asked that I could be promoted on May. You are the only active sysop here apparently and we do need more sysops. Yeah are you sure you can handle this wiki with only you being the active sysop? Rabbit Lover 15:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Just thought you'd know, I have met all the conditions required to be a Sysop. *800+ edits - I have 802 edits, and counting. *Not a sockpuppet account - Why would I be one? Now, its up to you. Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:33, April 1, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Oh, O.K. So, what should I do to become a PokePower Membe? Humans shall be brought to Justice!! 12:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey Crimsonnavy, Arceus the God of Pokemon has met all of the requirements to become a member of PokePower and I have spoken to him and he says he would love to join PokePower. I asked him what kind of task he wanted to do and he said he loves to categorize. I explanined what the orginazation task was and he said he wanted that task. I think you should let him join but it is all up to you.''Gator''fan6 15:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey Crimsonnavy, can I become an admin. I have been on this wikia for almost 4 months I have over 2200 edits. If not I understand. Do your edits get erased if you are promoted to an admin.''Gator''fan6 15:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sysop Hi, Crimsonnavy! Hstar, Gaehwasan and GatorFan6 approves of me. So, now its all up to ya. Arceus The God of Pokemon 05:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :It depends on the bureaucrat's choice. Rabbit Lover 05:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Applying Well..... since i have 800+ edits and i don't do sock puppeting, can i apply as i pokepower member of the manga? Because i know a lot of stuff about the manga and i have other wiki's that i help on. And I'm here to help the wiki about the manga parts, i want to add more info about it. Also the manga pages really need to be started here. I read the manga a lot and i know how to edit using the source mode and how to use templates and etc.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 10:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) AnimePokemon Template I was looking at http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Lorelei#In_the_anime to check what Lorelei's Pokemon were, and I noticed something that could really make a difference to your AnimePokemon Template! Take Slowbro for instance, Slowbro is a water type and second a psychic type, so, if we made a template for a double type Pokemon, it'rs original type (water for Slowbro) would be the main colour (blue) and Psychic Type, the second type would be a border colour and a background bit for the bits saying Pokémon and Information. (Like in Help:Color Chart where the Hexcodes have backgroun colours) Hopefully I've drawn a picture in your mind of the template and if you think it looks good you can make it happen! Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 10:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Team Hi, Crimsonnavy! If I become a PokePower Member, can I create a new Pokemon Team? (Since all other teams are full) Arceus The God of Pokemon 11:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Vandal repeatedly vandalizing main pages. Jazzcookie 12:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Scrap that, I think they're a misguided newbie. Jazzcookie 12:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: PokePower Thank you, sir. I shall do my best to fulfill my duties! Oh and sir, could you create a sig for me, saying: "Meet Arceus! The Deputy Organizer!" k? tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project Manga Dude lol its already created. And she's already the Head. Project Manga. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Yes sir, but the Leader has been determined and its Miss. Chief Editor of Manga Department, AdventureWriter28 Ma'am. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Project Surveillance Hi, sir! Can I join Project Surevillance? K, tnx. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:04, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Unlucky Number Hey Crimsonnavy, you'd better add AdventureWriter28 to PokePower 'cuz now there are 13 members and the PokePower is heading for bad luck. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion :Can you please the articles I tagged for deletion? Also what do ya mean I cannot be promoted if I am here for a few days? Does it mean I have to wait two weeks or so when it isn't a few days here? Rabbit Lover 16:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Recommendation I, Arceus The God of Pokemon, recommend any user who requests to be on the PokePower, if he/she isn't a vandal. This also applies to when I am inactive. Don't ask recommendation from me, I give him/her my vote, unless he or she has commited crimes on the Wiki. This also means that if I am inactive for a day or 2 when AdventureWriter28 or Rabbit Lover or any user wishes to join, he/she's got my vote for sure. Arceus The God of Pokemon 16:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok thanks, i'll ask :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:04, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Also can i lead the project manga officialy? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Goofed up blog I goofed up a blog that I was cpoying and pasting and was wondering if you could delete it? The blog that is HERE TO STAY is titled What is your favorite memory of Pokemon? but as I was copying and pasting I accidentally posted half the paragraph as the title and redid it. Could you delete the goofed up one please? PokemonMaster09 Dupilcated Blog Somehow I have 2 of the same blog so can you go to my profile and delete the 2nd one down that asks your favorite main female character. Question :DO you play Pokémon games? I play Generation I-III games. Rabbit Lover 17:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow O_o. I like Pokémon Emerald the best. How is it like being da new bureaucrat/owner of the wiki? Rabbit Lover 18:01, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I want Pokémon Crystal. I think seeing that i am auto-confirmed can use sysop powas now? You are inactive here a lot and I will take care of the wiki a bit, but bureaucrats only can promote users. Rabbit Lover 18:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I do think a new one would be nice. I am usually on the whole day on the computer on Saturdays so I would like the powers to help another segment. I don't see Ciencia on here a lot so I would like the privileges to help out by all this hard work. Thanks and can I please has some? Rabbit Lover 18:22, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Fine then.... WIll I get them someday? Rabbit Lover 18:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::Hello Crimsonnavy. I feel that as the new b-crat, you should take responsibility and create the page that every wiki has. The Requests for Adminship page. This wiki has too little admins compared to the other big wikis, take a look at the Smash Wiki and Sonic Wiki, they have over 10 admins! I can create the nomination rules and everything since i'm an admin on many other sites as well. :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 01:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC)'' ::::: :::::It's okay take as much time as you need. If you make anyone admins, I recommend Hstar, Gaeshwan, and WinxFan1. :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 01:43, April 5, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::Oh and, can I join PokePower, I have reached over 800 edits. :) :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 02:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::Cool, did you change the theme?? :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! '' 02:40, April 5, 2011 (UTC)'' :::::Hey again, sorry to bug you but I have a suggestion. Instead of just naming a user of the month, we should make an interview too! Me and you can run it so we switch off weeks. I'll show you how to do it! :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' '''Hey! Bullet! ]]''[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| The Easter Bunny is Here! '']] 19:05, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I like it, to me it looks better. :::::[[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! ''' 02:44, April 5, 2011 (UTC)